


[SA/SK] 神明八百万

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: SK - Relationship, sa - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	[SA/SK] 神明八百万

又名许愿需谨慎w

祝 @日々是気付 生日快乐wwww

虽然很迟到www我有努力地写一写我眼中的SK！

从未尝试过的combination，希望看来不会太幼稚（拔哥哥拜神.gif

阅读的各位，周末愉快w

《神明八百万》

00

就算不被人相信，这个世界上的确有神。

他们大多善良，愿意实现人们的愿望。

只要……

人们懂得如何正确地许愿。

01

喜欢这件事情并没有什么大不了的。

我喜欢你。

这句话也并不是一件比今天的晚餐吃什么和路边的堇花开得是否好看更重要的句子。

所以这种事情根本不必要说出口。

这是二宫和也的喜欢论。

“Nino——Nino——”

相叶雅纪大喇喇地歪在沙发上玩从他手上抢过去的电动，他转头过去瞥一眼。

“什么事，Aiba-cchi。”

每次他天真烂漫的小伙伴用这种老神在在的语气叫他，二宫和也都没有什么好预感。

“我觉得你就是这样才一直追不到那位小先生的。”

相叶雅纪语出惊人。

“我没在追那个大叔。”

二宫和也泰然自若。

“骗我。”

相叶雅纪弯起一边嘴角。

“你看错我了Aiba-cchi。”

二宫语气无辜。

片刻的沉默。

“但你前两天约他去吃饭又失败了吧？”

相叶雅纪摁着游戏按键一字一顿地说。

“……嗯。”

二宫和也心不甘情不愿地用鼻子哼了一声。

相叶雅纪的一边嘴角翘得更高了。

“我外套左边的口袋里。”他说。

“哈？”

见他不动，相叶雅纪的急性子暴露出来。

“快去快去，看看我外套左边的口袋里有什么。”

二宫站起身，从沙发扶手上面扯下相叶那件军绿色的，帽子上一圈粉红绒毛的外套，掏他的口袋。

掉出来一张拍立得相纸，背面写着什么，二宫没仔细看，先翻过来。

是勾肩搭背笑容灿烂，一人嘴里叼了一只炸虾的相叶雅纪和……那位他从来约不到的小先生。

下面用油性笔写的日期，恰恰好就是昨天。

二宫和也沉默了很久，跳起来去掐相叶雅纪的脖子。

“相叶雅纪你这个大混蛋！我诅咒你这辈子都谈不成恋爱！”

相叶雅纪被他摇得前俯后仰。

“咳……重点是背面！背面！”

他将拍立得相纸推进二宫和也的手心里。

“邮箱……我帮你要了O酱的新邮箱号码……”

二宫和也松了手，相叶雅纪坐起身来，喘顺了气，拍拍他的肩膀。

“哥哥我只能帮你到这里了。”

他宽宏大量地笑着说，看看手机屏幕上的时间，站起身准备出门。

“诅咒你。”

二宫和也说。

“愿你永远也谈不成恋爱。”

相叶雅纪全然无所谓地，明朗快乐地笑了。

“反正我也没在恋爱，不像Nino。”

他正准备走，突然被二宫叫住。

“你去哪里？”

他冷眼望相叶，相叶唔了一声，理所当然地回答。

“去樱井老师家吃饭，刚刚发短信来了。”

二宫和也不动声色地挑挑眉。

“樱井翔做的饭能吃？”

他看见相叶雅纪脸上露出非常骄傲的笑容。

“不要这么说嘛Nino，他最近进步很大，反正我喜欢吃就好了啊。”

……相叶雅纪你记不记得这个名义上是你老师实际上只是助教的樱井翔曾经对你做的章鱼烧无声抗议过？

你也有对他做的任何东西表示不满的权力你知不知道？

一瞬间二宫和也不知道自己和相叶雅纪谁是更加无可救药的那个。

是从某时某刻开始觉得“那个大野智很可爱总想呆在他旁边”的自己，还是面前这个“无论做什么事情成不成功总而言之樱井助教就是最好的”的相叶雅纪。

没在恋爱的纯真师生情谊？

……哈？

02

相叶雅纪自然是不知道二宫和也心底开过的新干线，他甚至没去听他的发小最后说没说什么，他轻松愉快地走在去樱井翔家的小路上，顺便和这条路上的居民们养的猫猫狗狗依次打招呼。

“咦？福尔摩斯，今天润Nyan不在吗？”

他对一只懒洋洋肥嘟嘟的三毛猫说，盯着墙头上高矮不一的猫咪们。

“智Nyan，Kazu-Nyan，翔Nyan，我自己……”

停下脚步数了数，的确少了那只黑色毛茸茸，眼睛深紫色，总是呆在最干净的一截墙头上的小猫。

“你说的润Nyan，本名应该是叫高斯。”

他身后忽然响起一个低沉温和的嗓音，带着笑意。

相叶雅纪的眼睛亮起来，转过身举起手。

“啊！老师！”

是拎着两大袋食材的樱井翔，穿着红色的机车夹克，站在离他几米的地方望着他笑。

“松润知道绝对要揍你。”

看到相叶雅纪走过来，自然而然地伸手接他手里的东西，樱井翔也不多推辞，让他拎过去一袋，两个人并肩往樱井住的公寓走过去。

“老师不说的话，润他就不会知道了吧？”

相叶雅纪说得理所当然，笑得有些狡黠。

“你还真是会欺负同学啊……”

樱井翔叹口气，相叶雅纪爽朗地摇头。

“不是欺负啦，会担心嘛，那只小猫明明平常都在的。”

“好像是被主人带着一起去旅行了。”

樱井翔回答说。

“不愧是润Nyan！哦虾类！”

相叶雅纪很认真地想了一会儿笑了，自己碎碎念着什么没人知道，樱井翔便在这段时间里，瞥他一眼。

见他没注意，自说自话得很高兴，心都软下来，抿着点笑再瞥他一眼。

“说了不叫这个名字了。”

他叹口气，心想不知道松本润在被埋在毕设中的此刻知道自己被同系学长这样编排，是不是会暴跳起来敲相叶的头。

但弄完毕设估计会有十个Party在后面排队，那孩子大概抽不出这个空吧。

直到快到家樱井翔才意识到自己走神走远了。

“相叶。”

开口叫了相叶的名字才发现相叶也在走神。

两个人对视一眼笑起来。

“什么事，老师？”

“没什么，话说你可以不用一直叫我老师，我只是你的助教而已啊。”

没人觉得尴尬，相反很自然。

单单是发觉了这一点，便能让樱井翔的心底觉得有一丝跃动的暖意。

这很不应该，毕竟他比起相叶多少算是个成熟的大人，理应当沉稳冷静，而不是胸腔里满载恋爱的预感，像是装了几只不肯安分睡觉左蹦右跳的菱形嘴小兔。

在相叶雅纪在他身边的时候。

“呐，老师。”

似乎没有听到他的前一句话，相叶用空着的那只手过来拉一拉他的衣袖，凑近了他身边絮絮叨叨。

“我今天按照你说的，把O酱新的邮箱号给Nino了，不过他看起来还是不怎么开心。O酱真的只是忘记把更新的邮箱告诉Nino了吗？我是不是不该鼓励那家伙啊。”

樱井翔耸耸肩。

“我和智君从高中就开始认识，前段时间我给他发信息，他也一样反问我是谁。”

他回答说。

相叶雅纪的眉头皱起来。

“所以说Kazu对O酱来说还是好朋友级别吗……糟糕，真的糟糕了。”

樱井翔看着小声念叨着牙白的相叶，将那句“这不是你的责任”生生咽回肚子里。

“丘比特小同学。”

他突然对着相叶的脸说。

“啊？”

相叶雅纪猝不及防。

樱井翔笑起来。

“你不是，对吧？”

他找出钥匙开门，将食材放在流理台上。

“别想太多了，我倒是对智君很有信心。”

樱井翔知道一些事，只要相叶不主动问起，他就不会说出来。

相叶也果然没有在这个看起来该追问的地方追问，被他说服了似的认真点点头，再次露出笑容。

阳光灿烂。

“来吧，让我们来准备今天的晚餐吧Baby！”

一定是被这个笑容感动到能够鼓起平常就算默念一百句I say lucky you say man也鼓不起的勇气才能用那个称呼叫他，樱井翔试图将句尾的那个单词用极快的语速混过去，并没成功。

“……Baby？”

在这种看起来不该追问的地方追问了。

不愧是相叶雅纪。

相叶雅纪疑惑的重复让樱井翔顿时有些紧张。

盘算了好几种说辞，包括那个每次见到相叶雅纪都想要说出口，却一直以来从没有勇气说出口的那个。

樱井翔深吸一口气转过身去，眼前是相叶雅纪放大的笑脸。

“老师真棒！Nice pronunciation！”

相叶雅纪高高地抬起了手要与他击掌。

他也只好露出大大的笑容，抬起手在半空中抓住了相叶的手。

“Thankyou！”

“我有樱井老师这样厉害的助教真是太好了。”

相叶雅纪望着他的眼睛闪闪发亮。

撇过脸去无法和相叶对视，借口和实话，都在相叶雅纪的高速直球面前派不上用场。

只可惜这直球的种类并不是樱井翔想要的。

“我来帮忙！”

相叶雅纪抓着几颗西兰花跑去了水池前面冲洗，樱井翔低着头在袋子里翻找出啤酒塞进冰箱，轻轻叹了口气。

明明都已经这么喜欢我了。

“希望你能爱上我，那样的话就好了呀，相叶君。”

他转头看一眼相叶雅纪的背影，轻轻地，苦恼地叹一口气。

樱井翔和相叶雅纪是感情很好的师生兼好友。

他们没有在恋爱。

……哈。

03

大野智做了个梦。

他在一艘船上愉快地钓鱼，夏天的风惬意地吹过他晒黑了的脸，钓竿一颤，他兴奋得跳起来收线，坐在他旁边的樱井翔不断地弄丢他的鱼饵他都没有在意。

“好饿。”

樱井翔嘟着嘴说。

大野智将钓竿插在船边，看着被他钓上来的，在半空中晃荡，此刻正抱住吊钩神色惶然的相叶雅纪。

樱井翔的眼睛亮起来。

“樱井老师在吗？”

相叶雅纪问。

大野智将他取下来放到樱井翔的面前。

“请用。”

他动作潇洒利落地再次甩杆。

樱井翔立马高兴起来，手肘摁住相叶雅纪双手合掌说一句我开动了。大野智不确定自己听没听见相叶雅纪的惨叫声，更吸引他注意力的是他很快又颤动起来的钓竿。

金枪鱼吗，还是鲷鱼呢。

他想。

结果都不是。

钓上来的是戴着狐狸帽子穿着黄色连帽衫的二宫和也，手抓着线，湿漉漉地对自己wink了一下。

大野智小心翼翼地将他从钓竿上取下来。

“你怎么来了？”

他轻轻抓着对方的手腕。

狐狸帽男孩不说话，浅琥珀色的眼睛盯着他，一下一下地弹他的脑门。

他不敢躲又觉得有点疼，渐渐地醒了过来。

“智君。”

是他的朋友丸山，坐在他睡的沙发旁边的椅子上看着他。

大野智觉得额头沉重，伸手一摸，摸到不断震动的，他自己的手机。

“我放上去的。”

丸山做了个鬼脸。

“它一直在响，我又叫不醒你。”

原来如此。

大野智揉了揉眼睛看着屏幕，发了一会儿呆，呼呼地笑了起来。

“谁？”

丸山隆平很好奇地看着屏幕上的三个数字。

617.

听起来像是什么神秘暗号。

“钓到了。”

大野智的笑容软乎乎，丸山一头雾水地看他。

他利落地爬起来，跑到了画室的外面，接起了那极有耐心一直没有挂断的电话。

“Nino。”

他叫对方的名字。

“你终于接电话了。”

那方语气平平，大野智揉揉眼睛，伸了个懒腰。

“抱歉，之前睡着了。”

他回答说。

“今天不会出门吧？”

二宫在电话那头问。

大野智在心底想了想今天自己要做的事情，摇了摇头，意识到二宫看不到，连忙开口出声。

“不会，我在画室里。”

“我来找你。”

大野智抬头看看天空，没有一丝云的灿烂青空，他吸一口气，忽然觉得很幸福。

“好。”

电话那头微妙地安静了一阵。

“Nino？”

他忍不住叫对方的名字。

怎么这么好听呢，他想。

那头二宫和也用鼻音应了一声，有点仓促的。

“下午见，大野桑。”

回到画室里丸山已经挑好了自己想要的画，大野智给他找了塑料布包好，顺便附赠了几张自己的手绘明信片。

那是他最近才完成的，暂且谁也没见过，丸山看着明信片的正面好一会儿，笑嘻嘻地凑过去挨着大野智的肩膀。

“这是谁？”

他问，指着上面的人脸，眼睛闪闪发光。

“一看就很可爱，又帅气，又聪明，是大野桑的朋友吗？”

大野智停下手中的画笔，盯着明信片上的那双浅淡的琥珀色的眼睛。

还有微微弯着的嘴角。

尖尖的挺直的鼻子。

的确又可爱，又帅气，又透着点天真的狡黠。

然而被丸山这样充满热情和期待地说出口，大野智忽然就觉得自己有点不高兴了起来。

“没有。”

他将明信片收回自己的手里，撅着嘴垂下视线。

“不是的。”

丸山有些失望，再伸手去拿，大野却不给了。

“诶？不是送给我的吗？”

“……不送了，我以后画多一点再说。”

丸山耸耸肩，知道大野智说不就是不，也不多纠缠下去，他恋恋不舍再看一眼明信片上的年轻男孩，非常少女地捧着脸颊。

“要是他真人站在我面前，我一定会脸红的。”

大野智瞥他一眼，愈发觉得不高兴，他拍拍丸山的肩膀，指了指画室门口的方向。

“你最近都不要来了，再见。”

“……诶？！”

04

遇见二宫和也是去年的6月17日，二宫的生日。

大野智从家里出发去画室的路上，看见一个小个子男生，一脸淡定地穿着女仆装站在十字路口分发安全套。见到他这个行人，毫不犹豫地拦住了他。

“主人sama，请收下这个特制螺旋按摩款，可乐味一定非常适合您！”

非常清秀的脸。

非常好听的少年音。

短短圆圆的手指在大野智看来也很可爱。

唯独拦住他将安全套递到他手里的时候，瞪他的视线可以称得上狠戾。

“谢……谢谢。”

不接下来会死的吧，大野智默默想，将安全套塞进牛仔裤口袋，想了想，又伸出另一只手。

“我……我还想要一个。”

他真的不知道自己是怎么想的，才会将这句话脱口而出。

一脸狠戾的女仆先生盯着他看了一会儿，噗地一声笑了。

“看不出来啊，大叔。”

他的声音里带上一点微妙的上扬，将另一个安全套也塞进大野智的手中。

“好好享用。”

大野智对他笑了笑，点点头。

“可以用来装水然后打易拉罐呢。”

他对对方说。

然后听见周围的其他“女仆”们噗地都笑了。

“真是个可爱的小先生。”

他们凑过来围住了大野智，被浓郁的香水气味包围的时候大野智才觉得大事不好。他求救地看着站在自己面前的“女仆”先生。

“那……那个……”

“救你？”

二宫用口型无声地问他。

“对对对，救我救我救我。”

大野智也拼命用口型无声地回答。

二宫摇摇头。

大野智几乎急出眼泪，男大姐们的吻，还差一点点就要落在他的脸上嘴上脖子上了。

然后他看到二宫放下手里的蕾丝边小包包，摘下假发，深吸一口气。

“相——叶——雅——纪——！我——不——玩——了——！”

无暇去想相叶雅纪是谁，他们又是在玩什么，在身后传来急促脚步声的同时，大野智被二宫一把扣住手腕，拉着逃离了包围圈。

“Ninomi——生日快乐——”

身后传来的是两个人的声音，一个活泼而略带沙哑，一个低沉好听，只是好像笑得有点喘不过来气。

后面那个……似乎很熟悉。

大野智边跑边回头，看到“女仆”们站成一排对一个身材高瘦的年轻男生鞠了一躬，而他身边站着自己高中时期的学弟樱井翔。两个人十分愉快地对着逃跑的他们挥着手。

他们终于在一条小巷子里停了下来。

“今、今天你生日吗。”

大野智双手按着膝盖努力喘气，在心底庆幸二宫和也也没有很能跑的样子，二宫整张脸都红着，在呼吸的间隙点点头。

“对。”

“那……刚才的、刚才的是……”

“吃完蛋糕以后的惩罚游戏。”

二宫和也回答说。

他把裙子左捞右捞抱在身前，一屁股坐在了地上。

“相叶雇了一群人假装是女仆打工，如果我猜拳输了就和他们一起去发安全套。”

他的表情透露出他对这个行为感到无可奈何以及头痛欲裂。

“……为什么他不直接猜拳，输了就让你去？”

大野智不明白。

“那家伙说让我一个人站在那里太可怜了非常不好。”

二宫和也挑挑眉。

“……那为什么要玩这个惩罚游戏？”

大野智依旧不明白。

二宫和也沉默了一会儿。

“因为相叶氏就是在做这种绝对不会流行的惩罚游戏上面很上手。”

大野智笑了，二宫和也也笑了，两个人对看一眼，各自抹一抹额头上的汗。

“那个。”

“嗯？”

“和你的朋友在一起的那个人，翔君，是我的朋友。”

“……是嘛，那是相叶的研究生助教。”

“很厉害的哦，长得也很可爱。”

“大叔你是那边的吗。”

二宫和也瞥一眼他。

“我叫大野智。”

不叫大叔。

大野智默默地撅起了嘴。

二宫和也笑了。

“不反驳那边？”

他浅琥珀色的眼睛望着大野智。

“……这个我没想过，虽然我和翔君不是那个意思。”

大野智诚实地回答。

“性别什么的，没关系吧？同性也好，异性也好，因为身体的相同就不能恋爱了吗。而且，明明喜欢同性这件事情，什么错的地方都没有。”

“什么错的地方都没有。”

二宫和也复述了一次他的话。

“语言组织能力真差啊。”

他用鼻子轻轻哼了一声，看着大野智笑了。

大野智看出来，他虽然在挤兑自己，却一点都没有真的在嘲笑他的观点的意思。

“我叫二宫和也。”

他对大野智伸出手。

“哦。” 

大野智点点头，和他握手。

软软的手掌，圆圆的手指头，大野智低头看着二宫的手，觉得很喜欢。

像是暖烘烘的海绵蛋糕，他想。

在二宫将手抽回去的时候大野智莫名其妙有点失望。

“说起来我今天还没许愿。”

准备回去之前二宫和也瞥见了巷子里的杂货店门口挂着的四叶草风铃，突然开口说。

大野智眨眨眼睛看着他。

“那你想要什么吗？生日愿望。”

二宫和也摇摇头。

“暂时想不到，没什么想要的，干脆留到以后许，就像存钱那样，效力和利息一样涨起来就好了。”

大野智想了想，点点头。

“那个时候你一定要好好想想愿望哦。”

他对二宫和也说。

“万一许了糟糕的愿望的话，效力也会变强的。”

二宫和也深沉地想了想，盯住了大野智。

“对啊，要是诅咒哪个家伙的话……”

大野智打个抖，拼命摇头。

二宫和也大笑起来，一把拍在他的屁股上。

“不用怕成这样啦，大野桑，这个世界上又不会真的有神。”

大野智动了动嘴唇，没能说出口。

有没有神这件事情，他是不确定。

他看一眼二宫和也。

不过……

……好想将他画出来啊。

卡密萨玛。

05

“好吃——”

相叶雅纪嚼了两下，睁圆了眼睛望向樱井翔，脸上露出了灿烂得晃眼的笑容。

“老师好厉害啊！”

他又卷起一大口面塞进嘴里。

结果很是自然地被呛到了。

“你慢一点。”

忍不住笑了，又忍不住皱眉，将摆在中间的柠檬水瓶往相叶那头推了推，樱井翔拿起叉子插一口面塞进嘴里，自己客观地品评了一下。

可以吃，比上次好，但是和相叶雅纪的反应比起来，应该不是一回事。

倒不是说他不高兴。

倒不如说就是为了相叶雅纪的这个表情，他乐意大夏天呆在热得要命的厨房里做他根本不擅长做的事情。

又不会做家务，又几乎没进过厨房，削个苹果要花上半个小时的自己。

“真的好吃？”

他看着相叶。

“好吃哦，比上次盐的分量合适多了。”

相叶雅纪笑起来。

“上次简直是和我的麻婆豆腐一个级别的。”

樱井翔伸手敲他的头。

“喂！才不像！那个是最夸张的。”

“像的。”

相叶雅纪郑重其事，眼睛深处亮着一点狡黠的光，每次在想要逗乐樱井翔的时候就会冒出来，嘴角要翘不翘的样子，还以为自己谁都瞒过去。

“你这家伙……”

得瑟的样子有点欠扁又有点可爱，樱井翔发觉自己总是没有预兆地心软一下，想要敲头，最后也只是变成轻轻摸摸相叶的发顶，然后恰到好处地收回手，继续吃着他们的午餐。

“老师。”

安静了一会儿相叶好像想起什么，停下了手中的叉子。

“嗯？”

“我前几天被告白了哟。”

话音未落，樱井翔剧烈地咳嗽起来。

相叶吓得丢下叉子站起身，走到樱井翔身边，扶着他的肩膀拍他的后背。

“老师……樱井……翔？没事吧？”

“……谁？”

樱井翔抓着他的手腕的手毫无必要地大力，相叶雅纪疼得暗暗咬牙，只当樱井翔是被呛得太过难受，歉疚得不知道如何是好。

“是Nino的学妹由美，眼睛圆圆很可爱的一个。”

于是有问必答。

樱井翔的手抓得更紧了。

相叶雅纪几乎是以半抱的姿势扶着他的助教先生，从桌上够到了水杯，凑到他嘴边想让他喝一点。

结果被樱井翔拿过来又摆回桌上。

因为咳嗽太过而红了的一双眼睛望着相叶，上目线有点说不出的可爱，相叶雅纪晃晃头将这完全莫名其妙不合时宜的感想清扫出大脑，他拍拍樱井翔的肩背，小心翼翼看他。

“怎么了吗？”

樱井翔一时没说话。

等他终于喘顺了气，相叶雅纪和他已经互相看着很久了。

那双眼睛始终不安地盯着他，仿佛害怕他有任何不舒服任何不满，等着即时做出反应。

“没什么啦。”

樱井翔笑了笑回答。

“突然听到你被告白吓了一跳，金枪鱼都要从鼻子里喷出来了。”

相叶雅纪松了口气，随即又笑起来。

“什么意思，我很没人气吗？”

他皱了皱鼻子。

樱井翔摇摇头。

“不不，相叶君，我可没有质疑你的人气的意思。”

他把叉子在盘子里点点，脸上是轻松的笑容。

“所以呢，那个可爱的由美酱，你要答应她和她交往吗？”

他看着相叶雅纪陷入沉默，心底的某个地方在默默揪紧，那感觉类似于一场你准备不足熬夜背书去考的考试终于放榜，又类似于你最期待的球队在面对强敌时临门一脚的最后一球。

“我啊……”

相叶雅纪开口说。

“觉得那样也没有什么不好。”

他眨了眨眼睛。

分数出现在及格线的下面一点，最后一球撞上了球门柱，所有的心慌都一瞬间成真，那种感觉与其说是失望不如说是不出所料。

“是……是这样吗。”

06

“你完全没有跟我联系。”

二宫和也说，在进入画室好一会儿后。

“在我跟你说了那句话之后，你居然完全不跟我联系，大野先生。”

他站在画室的中央，大野智抿了抿嘴唇，嗫喏着想说什么又最终没说。

就算脸上带着笑容，语气也非常轻巧，但那双浅色的眼睛暴露一切，二宫和也抬手扯了一段固定画纸用的胶带，将一直捏在手里的拍立得相片贴在了大野智的T恤上。

重重地，满载愤怒。

“连新的邮箱号居然也是相叶氏告诉我，简直难以置信。”

二宫和也盯着他，一步一步越走越近。

大野智一步一步退，退到无可退的时候，只好伸手抓住了二宫和也的手臂。

“Nino……”

他看着面前的二宫，试图叫他冷静下来，很生气，理所应当的，但他有他的理由，真的有他的理由。

“我和爱拔酱没什么。”

可终究还是有点慌，一开口就是绝无必要的这一句，连自己都没想到地愣了神。

二宫和也脸上的表情变了好几变，最后定格在一个意味不明的笑容上。

“我知道。”

他回答，就好像他从来没有抓住相叶雅纪摇晃询问他这张拍立得为什么会存在一样地云淡风轻。

“所以？”

他微微挑眉，问大野智。

大野智笑起来。

“所以什么？”

二宫和也吸了口气，忽然别开目光。

“你……我是说，你——”

大野智难得地打断了二宫和也的话。

他的手依旧抓住二宫的手臂。

然后忽然想起什么似地松开，跑回丢在画架后面的包旁边，从里面努力翻找着什么。

“我给你带了礼物。”

他从包里翻出一个铜制的马克杯，塞到二宫和也的手里。

“我自己做的！在海边的小作坊！”

他笑得露出一整排牙齿，微微弯着的背抖动着，看着二宫和也的脸。

“这可是我做的哦！”

他重复了一遍，看着望向杯子，一言不发的二宫和也。

二宫和也看向他，看向杯子，再看向他。

他的嘴角轻巧得往上翘了翘，眼睛仔细审视着大野智的表情，一寸一寸。

“这是……什么意思呢？大野先生？”

他弯下身，凑得离大野智很近，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，温和地，冷静地，开口问道。

大野智想了一会儿，抓了抓自己的头发。

“我跟神明许愿了哦。”

他说。

“在Nino跟我说那句话之后，我就……就拜托神明，既然我原来的愿望已经实现了，就让我再许一个新的愿望吧。”

二宫和也噗地一声笑。

“你的神明还真是慷慨。”

大野智嗯了一声。

“大概吧，反正……也没有什么不答应我的理由，这样。”

“这样。”

二宫学着他的语气重复。

“可是我既不知道你原先许了什么愿望，也不知道你这次又许了什么愿望。大野先生。”

他叹着气说。

然后他看见了摊在桌子上的明信片，是他之前来画室的时候从没见过的。

抢在大野智前面，他伸手将它们拿过来，二宫和也往后撤了一点，将它们翻了过来。

大野智似乎没有来抢的意思，只是站在原地，看着二宫，嘴唇开开合合，却没说出什么来，他晒得比原先更黑了一点，很难分辨到底有没有在脸红，他修长的手指反反复复抠着桌子的边角，紧张得倒是很分明。

大野智安静地站在那里，等着二宫和也仔仔细细看完所有的明信片。

二宫和也看着明信片上面的自己。

色调明亮又柔和，是灿烂的橘黄色，不是大野智曾经和他开玩笑地将他画成的大头娃娃，是少见的写实画风。

微微笑着，有点不确定地，但是又好像很洒脱，看着对面的人，就好像他一点也不害怕，一点也没有过于在乎。

一连好几张，只有口型微微不同。

连起来的话……

是大野智出海之前和他见面了的自己。

是……说出了那句话的自己。

二宫和也其实很确定，和那个总是有点反应缓慢，没有意识到自身总是将樱井翔摆在引起情绪反应第一位的笨蛋相叶相比，他二宫和也大概是更无可救药的那个。

他曾经以为喜欢这件事情并没有什么大不了的。

我喜欢你。

这句话也并不是一件比今天的晚餐吃什么和路边的堇花开得是否好看更重要的句子。

他原本以为这种事情根本不必要说出口。

这是二宫和也在遇见大野智之前，引以为傲，潇洒又炫酷的喜欢论。

从某时某刻开始觉得“那个大野智很可爱总想呆在他旁边”的自己，到某时某刻觉得不满足，希望得到更多的他自己。

到终于无法忍耐，到终于变得贪婪，到终于想要面对面地朝他说出那句话，于是就真的跑到大野智的面前，扯着他的衣领，像要打架一样把他拖到角落里。 

“Ni——Nino，怎么了？”

大野智茫然地看着他。

他松开大野智，深吸几口气，认真地看着他，翘一翘嘴角笑了。

张开嘴，说出那句最简单的，连音节也不太多的，只用几张明信片就可以画下来的。

我。

喜。

欢。

你。

“画下来了哟，愿望成真了哟。”

大野智笑着说，语气软乎乎地，黏糯糯地，像是沾了糖的年糕。

“喜欢的哟。”

他说。

二宫和也撇撇嘴，将明信片全都抓在一只手里。大野智靠过来，将二宫和也拉过去。

他不是不知道。

不是不知道这个年轻的男孩骨子里的强硬和善于忍耐，不是不明白这个人能说会道之下的不善表达，不是不懂得现在拥抱着的这个人，无论怎么将喜欢表现在肢体语言和表情上，能将那句话说出来，都需要很多的力量和勇气。

明明最不想说喜欢你的。

明明觉得说喜欢这件事情又没意义又没必要。

但是因为是你。

因为遇见你了。

所以……不还是说出来了吗。

二宫和也的脸压在大野智的肩膀上。

他安静地靠着，不说话。

大野智的手，好好地扶着他的后背，在他耳朵旁边，絮絮叨叨说些什么。

“那个，新的愿望。”

大野智说。

“我……我们刚刚认识的时候，你发给我的安全套，我……我还没用。”

“早该过期了吧。”

二宫和也笑起来，大野智高速摇头。

“没有，还没有呢。”

他说。

“我……我们，一起用吧。”

二宫和也笑得停不下来。

“这就是你的最终回答吗？大野先生。”

大野智唔了一声，点了点头。

他飞快地在二宫的嘴唇上面啄了一下，看到二宫的耳朵红起来。

“嗯。”

“总之……总之就是这样。”

大野智的手机铃声忽然响起来，没能再说些什么，他拿出手机，看了看来电人，露出了疑惑表情。

“翔君？”

不小心将接通按成了免提，于是整个画室里充斥了樱井翔黯淡的声音。

“智君？”

他轻轻笑了两声，很是颓丧地。

二宫和也皱了皱眉，看了看手表。

“怎么了？”

大野智问。

“怎么说……总觉得……”

樱井翔沉默了一会儿。

“好像要失恋了啊。”

“樱井老师。”

二宫和也突然开口，从大野智手里抽走了电话。

“你现在在哪里？”

07

按照一般分法，那所大学里他们的朋友们，倾向于说类似樱井翔和二宫和也那样的，属于聪明人的群类。

樱井翔是不服输的聪颖。

二宫和也是看透了的理智。

换句话说，比起心，都把头脑排在前面，并且多少有点骄傲。

因为那一点骄傲，放在还未表白的过去，就算以没收二宫和也的勇者斗恶龙作为要挟，他也问不出“为什么大野先生今天也不和我吃饭”这样仿佛说出口就算失败了的问句。

也是因为一点骄傲，樱井翔面对那个他的暗恋时长和他们的相识时长几乎相等的相叶雅纪时，也完全无法做到直截了当地说出“我喜欢你”这么简单的几个字。

而在对方犹豫着说出“我没有和谁交往过，不太知道喜欢到底是什么，所以……我想试着和她交往也不错”这样的话时，沉默半晌也只能回答出一句不像样的。

“是……是这样吗？”

然后是一句更不像样的。

“说……说的也是。”

他原本以为事情会是这样的，他和相叶会这样一直下去，作为好朋友，特别好的朋友，好到不能再好的朋友，直到不知不觉间他的称呼从樱井助教变成樱井君变成翔君变成小翔，而那个人在他坚持不懈的努力下终于自发加被启发地意识到自己或许是喜欢樱井翔这个人，然后他们会顺理成章地在一起，去一样的店里吃饭，去一样的店里买衣服，然后回到他们一起的家里，一起进浴室洗很长时间的澡，然后一起睡在同一张床上，光明正大地将自己的枕头扯得离相叶很近，然后两个人抢同一床被子，缠手缠脚地一起睡着。

那样对他来说是最容易的，最安全的，最不会搞砸了的方式。

因为相叶绝非不喜欢他。

而他天生不那么会表白。

就算觉得相叶明朗好看。

就算觉得相叶爱笑温柔。

就算在心里想着，春天是相叶雅纪，夏天是相叶雅纪，冬天是相叶雅纪。

能说出口的却只有在被相叶拉着玩在线游戏时，操纵着相叶帮自己选好的红战士，对着相叶的粉红色小战士，说出什么红色只喜欢粉色，这样意味不明的话。

“翔桑。”

二宫和也在电话那头叫他，语气平静克制宛如秋风过境。

“相叶呢？”

“去……表白了。”

樱井翔坐在公园的扶手椅里，看着面前的鸽子们啄食地上的饼干渣，他看着相叶在得到他的肯定之后利落地起身，抓起外套穿好，转身对他说他要尽快回应那位眼睛圆圆的由美的心意，飞快地离开了。

无论是加油的话还是阻止的话都来不及说，走出门早就没了相叶的踪影，莫名其妙地在公园里坐下，拨通了大野智的电话。

短暂的对话之后二宫接话了。

樱井翔觉得这足以说明一些问题已经被解决。

只是现在他无暇去祝贺。

“对谁？”

二宫和也的声音有些诧异。

樱井翔更诧异。

“你的学妹，眼睛圆圆，很可爱的由美酱。”

他回答说，提前想像起相叶雅纪带着漂亮的女孩出现在他面前，礼貌地对他说樱井助教早上好我们打算出门旅行所以接下来我要翘掉所有课樱井助教再见。

然后相叶和漂亮女孩会像所有的美国西部电影里那样，开着敞篷的跑车挥舞着大把钞票离开这里享受人生然后在另一个他不知道是哪里的地方定居生几个孩子周末带着他们一起去野餐打棒球组成一个和美的大家庭每年只寄来一张毫无内容的明信片上面还有孩子沾了巧克力的黏糊糊的指印。

无暇去思考着想象会有几分真实性，他已经确切地为此难受到想哭起来，电话那头二宫和也沉吟了一会儿。

“由美……”

想半天。

“啊，是有这样一个女孩子呢，超可爱的。”

又想半天。

“不过……她好像因为一直没有得到相叶的回应，前几天和学校篮球队的队长交往了。”

说到这里，二宫和也才暴露了他的“想半天”不过是在故意拖长时间。

“现在相叶去找她，一定会被那个猩猩队长揍的吧。”

他悠然地说。

“……什么？”

樱井翔愣住了。

“所以翔桑。”

二宫和也清了清嗓子，像世界上所有自己获得了幸福之后开始想要向这个世界散播幸福的人那样，带着笑意揶揄地对樱井翔开口了。

“就算是为了那个笨蛋的脸不要被打得不能看也好，麻烦翔桑快去找他吧，这个时候由美大概在学校的体育场，知道在哪里吧？”

樱井翔不自觉地站起身。

“我当然知道……”

在意识到之前，已经奔跑了起来。

“翔君。”

电话忽然被大野智拿了回去，他听见他的高中学长慢腾腾地对他说。

“我觉得，不要想得太多比较好哦。”

他说。

“所以啊……只是作为我自己的一个想法。”

大野智抿抿嘴唇。

“翔君只要坦率地说出心里想的事情，就足够了。”

“是翔君的话，一定没问题的。”

樱井翔仿佛能看见电话那头大野智闪亮地比了个拇指，但实际上看见的是空无一人的操场上，那件熟悉的外套帽子边缘醒目的粉红色绒毛。

相叶雅纪坐在草坪上，头靠着蜷起的膝盖，安静地坐在那里。

内心一下子被担心和不安充满了，除了从鬼屋逃出之外，樱井翔没想过自己可以跑得这么快。

他挂了电话走过去，有些忧虑地伸手按住了相叶的肩膀。

“相叶君？”

没有抬头，却能感觉到相叶的身体绷紧，樱井翔缓和了一下呼吸，蹲到他面前，凑过去看他。

“你……”

“咻酱。”

前所未有的新鲜称呼，和相叶雅纪之前从未用过的语气。

依旧固执地不肯抬头的相叶雅纪，松开抱住膝盖的手，抓住了樱井翔的手。

非常准确地，相叶握住樱井的手掌，哪怕他没有在看。

樱井翔深吸了一口气。

心跳得快要死掉了。

不知道是因为跑得太多，还是因为相叶的手掌，因为相叶用某种依赖又不确定的口吻，叫他小翔。

“相叶君……你还好吗？”

樱井翔尽力将语气放得非常温和，他担心相叶在哭，担心相叶受伤，又担心自己表现得太过强势会让相叶觉得尴尬。

不要想得太多。

这对他来说终究是一件很难的事情。

不知道从什么时候起，他就开始为相叶想得太多，担心得太多，与此同时，为什么要这样，却说得太少。

“我没事。”

相叶闷闷地说。

沉默了一会儿，正当樱井翔还想说些什么的时候，相叶雅纪突然抬起头，盯住额了他。

“不对，我有事。”

他盯着樱井翔，死死抿着嘴唇，不知道是在生气，还是马上要哭。圆滚滚的眼睛红了一圈，他看着相叶有些烦躁地皱了皱眉头。

“我被Nino诅咒了，他今天诅咒我不能恋爱，所以由美就真的和别人交往了。”

相叶雅纪说。

“但是咻酱。”

他有些心烦意乱地移开目光，将半张脸埋进手臂里。

“我觉得这还不是最糟糕的事情。”

他的声音越来越低，却依旧清晰。

“最糟糕的事情，是我在想要对别人说出我喜欢你的时候，却发现我喜欢的人是你。”

相叶雅纪看起来真的要哭了，他吸了吸鼻子，声音开始颤抖。

“我喜欢你，樱井翔，这真是烦死人了。”

08

最开始那只是一点不一样而已。

在刚刚认识的时候，那点不一样就真的只是“樱井助教看起来比绝大部分助教都可爱”的不一样而已。

有漂亮的眼尾长长的眼睛。

有微微撅起来的看起来厚实柔软的嘴唇。

有圆滚滚的额头，流畅的肌肉线条，还有非常男子气概的，一旦非常认真用力做什么事情，就会冒出来的脖子上面的青筋。

认真的时候是最细致的老师。

犯傻的时候像个小孩子一样可爱。

撅着嘴耍赖的时候软乎乎地像是小动物。

却又一转身就能说出“用必死的决心去努力，因为其实是不会死的”这样帅气的话来。

那双眼睛永远带着善意和喜悦，温和地望向他人。

那张嘴永远不会说出伤人和轻蔑的言语。

在樱井翔挽起衣袖模仿搞笑艺人玩着“我的肌肉”段子，在学校附近的幼稚园旁边和小朋友们玩人力秋千的时候，相叶雅纪记得自己望着他，一边爆笑着说樱井老师你这样看起来好傻，一边觉得樱井助教往自己的心里塞了一颗小太阳。

然后每一天都觉得樱井翔比其他人更可爱了一点。

自己却完全没有发现这样积沙成塔的后果。

总之他就是可爱。

总之就是喜欢和他呆在一起。

总之可以开玩笑地欺负他，因为他一定不会还手一定不会报复，总是会笑着说我为什么要被你拉下水啊相叶君，然后被自己拉下水。

他以为那是很好的朋友的意思，也毫不怀疑他和樱井翔会这样一直下去，作为好朋友，特别好的朋友，好到不能再好的朋友，直到不知不觉间他的称呼从樱井助教变成樱井君变成翔君变成小翔，而樱井会随口叫他雅纪天才或者Masaki baby。

在那之后不是不习惯设想未来的相叶雅纪的领域，而在他跨出樱井公寓的门之后，抵达体育场走向由美的那段短暂时光里，他依稀瞥见了某种未来的一小片影子。

他，带着他的女友，和走在路上的，樱井翔和樱井翔的女友，错身而过。

因为他们是很好的朋友。

打个招呼，笑着点头，然后各自去各自的约会，又或者四人约会，但最后还是要各自离场。

因为他们只是很好的朋友。

再然后过了几年，他们各自成家，为了前程和家庭搬离这个城市，每年一次地给对方寄一张明信片，樱井翔的一定每年都准时抵达，而他总是在不确定的时间寄出，明信片上面写着几句谁都会说的客气话和祝福语。

然后某一年他们断了联系。

他们曾经是很好的朋友。

忽然之间，就是那一瞬间，相叶雅纪一点都不想去给什么漂亮可爱的学妹表白，不想拥有除了樱井翔之外的任何人，他的确没有恋爱的经验，不确定什么叫做喜欢，却知道如果此刻这份心悸和痛苦继续下去，他不止会哭，可能还会因此痛苦到无法继续好好地快乐地活下去。

他仅仅只是设想了一下他们彼此在对方的生活中渐渐消失的那种人生。

由美看到他的时候有些讶异，相叶雅纪只是走过去，握了握她的手，笑了起来。

“没事哟，我只是路过。”

他觉得自己或许真的就像二宫和也说的那样，在有些事情上面太过迟钝，他在樱井翔身上感受到的一切心情如果不是喜欢，又该是什么呢。

Nino的诅咒太强力了。

相叶雅纪苦笑着想。

他喜欢的人是樱井翔，如果没有他的存在，这一生，或许他都无法再与他人恋爱。

09

“相叶君……”

原本以为会出现在樱井翔脸上的惊讶表情，相叶抬起头来时一点也没有看到，相反地，他看到了他原以为不会出现的笑容，虽然掺杂了一点什么别的东西。

樱井翔的嘴唇动了动，往下撇了一瞬，然后又向上一扬，变成一个似乎很得意的笑。

不知道对方在得意什么，只是下意识地火大，刚想开口，就被樱井翔抓住手臂一把扯进了怀里。

太大力的一个拥抱，撞得肋骨都痛，但却没想到要就此放手，反而更大力地，像是赌气一般地，又像是要证明什么一般地回抱过去。

明明克制住了不想要哭，却被这一抱刺激到了泪腺，相叶雅纪死命忍耐，也还是哭了出来。

樱井翔的手掌托着他的后脑，安抚地拍，声音低低地传进他的耳朵里。

安稳的，带着点歉疚和很多喜悦的，樱井翔的声音。

“我也喜欢你啊。”

他仿佛叹息一般地说。

“总觉得，不用说也可以，但果然还是不行。”

“如果这次你没有察觉到，如果对方没有和别人恋爱，就差一点，感觉就要糟糕了。”

他小声地叨念了几句牙白，真的颇有些后怕的声调。

“对不起。”

他拥抱着相叶雅纪，局促地亲吻了一下相叶的耳朵。

“我也……想要早点说的，但是一直没能做到。”

相叶觉得自己的耳朵烫得要掉下来了，而樱井翔依旧不肯放开他，他的鼻尖蹭着相叶的耳垂，温和轻巧地笑。

“抱歉，雅纪，我喜欢你。”

没有比这更无赖又更甜蜜的事情了。

相叶雅纪用力地在樱井翔的肩膀上面咬了一口。

他听见樱井翔嘶地吸了一口气。

“我喜欢你。”

那人咬着牙又说了一次。

相叶雅纪笑起来。

“啊，大野先生，我就说我们不需要过来的。”

二宫和也散漫地踱着步子走过来，大野智望他一眼，唔了一声。

“但刚才是Nino说担心——”

“我什么也没说，大野先生你记错了吧我想一定是这样的。”

大野智沉默地笑着撇撇嘴，耸了耸肩。

“Nino。”

相叶雅纪站起身来，二宫瞥他一眼，伸手拍拍他的脑袋。

“雅纪终于也恋爱了，哥哥我好开心。”

“我才是哥哥吧……喂！”

二宫和也看着并不认同的相叶雅纪笑起来。

“不重要啦。”

他转过身，轻松地在心里许了个愿。

之前的愿望也好诅咒也好，到这里都算是落下了出人意料又尽如人意的漂亮句点。

而从今以后。

无论是什么样的神明，如果你恰巧经过，不妨听听这个微小的，世俗人间的千万人们，都不能免俗，都期待的平凡愿望。

10

就算不被人相信，这个世界上的确有神。

他们大多善良，愿意实现人们的愿望。

只要……

人们懂得如何正确地许愿。

——八百万个神明啊。

——请保佑这个世界上陷入爱情的人们。

——请倾听他们偶尔无法好好表达，无法好好传达的爱恋。

——请给他们去倾听的耐心，去追寻的勇气，再附加一点好运。

“总之，相叶是会去交香火钱的。”

“……喂！”

[完]


End file.
